What can I do for my Master Tonight?
by TARDIS Time Lord
Summary: Ciel is a growing man, and Sebastian has noticed this. AU


A/N: My good friend suggested it, so here it is. It is sort of AU, with Ciel eighteen, so there's no Shota! =D R & R please.

Sebastian undid the buttons on Ciel's shirt. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Master?" Ciel looked away, the usual tiny frown on his mouth. Sebastian knew what the almost eighteen year old was going through, he had seen it quite a bit, although it was more prominent in Ciel than most. His body was changing extremely late, later than other boys. He hadn't grown much, still looked almost like the little boy he was six years ago. And the same god damned attitude. He never admitted anything. Not even to being gay. Which he was. He was die hard gay, and Sebastian knew it. He had heard the quiet moaning from Ciel's bedroom that could have been nothing else than pleasurable moaning. They looked at each other for a second, a slow smile turning on Sebastian's face. He looked more predatory than usual. Ciel was standing there, naked, and his butler was making no move towards the closet for Ciel's night gown. A warm hand was suddenly wrapped around Ciel's member, and the boy involuntarily gasped. He clutched Sebastian's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian smiled.

"Well, I couldn't abandon my master's needs, for that would have been very un-butler like of me." He stroked Ciel a little bit, and Ciel's head lolled back. He groaned a little bit. "Really? This sensitive." A thick blush formed across Ciel's cheeks. Sebastian lowered his head, tasting Ciel. The boy moaned, and immediately had an orgasm. Sebastian chuckled a little bit, and wiped his face off. He stood, looming over the teenage boy. Ciel fell back onto the bed, and Sebastian removed his coat, tossing it lightly aside. He quickly took off his shirt, Ciel watching and gently stroking himself. Sebastian smiled a little bit more, and took off his pants. Ciel stared openly. Sebastian covered Ciel's body with his own as he kissed his master.

Ciel gasped and shuddered as Sebastian gently pressed a finger into Ciel.

"No, Sebastian. Stop. It hurts!" Sebastian smiled.

"Just bear with it a little longer, the pain will subside." He curled his finger, and started to stretch Ciel slowly and rubbed himself against Ciel's member. Sebastian probed with another finger, and curved them ever so slightly so that it brushed Ciel's prostrate. The boy moaned, and came again underneath Sebastian. The demon butler grinned, and pulled his fingers out of Ciel. He used the semen as lubrication and stroked himself with it a couple of times.

Gently, Sebastian sunk himself into Ciel as the boy cried gently, holding onto him tightly.

"Don't, wait. Sebastian! Stop!" Taking no heed to the cried, he sunk himself further until he was all the way in. Ciel lay there panting and gasping, quiet tears leaking out of his eyes. "It… hurts." Sebastian smiled a little bit, kissing the boy lightly. He had to take time for Ciel's insides to adjust to the very large intrusion. Slowly, he started to move—much to the dismay of Ciel, who was still crying out for him to stop. Sebastian silenced him with another kiss, and he felt a strong tug on the back of his hair. Ciel was pulling his hair and gripping to his skin tightly, trying to stop the pain. Sebastian stopped moving for a second before proceeding again. He picked up the pace, Ciel's pain turning into pleasure and soon the boy was moving with the demon, grabbing at Sebastian's hair with pleasure and moaning aloud. They kissed roughly, Sebastian biting Ciel's bottom lip, and sucking at the blood. He grabbed Ciel's throbbing member, stroking it hard. They orgasmed together.

Slowly, Sebastian pulled out. Both of them were gasping for breath. Somewhere in the grabbing and thrusting, Ciel's eye patch had fallen to the side and onto the sheets. The contract stared at Sebastian, and he smiled. Slowly, he stood up a little shakily, and Ciel grabbed onto Sebastian's arm.

"The sheets are dirty, master." Ciel nodded.

"Take me to the chair." Sebastian picked him up, and gently set the naked boy on the wooden chair. In a whoosh of air, the sheets were off, and Sebastian cleaned off Ciel's porcelain skin. He got clean white sheets out of the cupboard, and left for a second to dispose of the soiled fabric. He came back fully dressed, and helped the now sore Ciel into his night gown. He placed Ciel's eye patch on the bedroom table, and replaced the sheets. He helped Ciel into bed, and was about to leave until Ciel grabbed Sebastian's coat tails.

"Stay with me tonight." Sebastian slowly turned around, and climbed into bed next to Ciel. The teenager cuddled up to him, quickly falling asleep.

In the middle of the night, Sebastian left the bed slowly so as not to wake up his master. In the door jamb, he looked at the sleeping boy. He still looked twelve, still acted somewhat like it. The butler smiled, closed the door, and walked to his own room.


End file.
